Travailler Avec Lui ? Jamais !
by RedArkX
Summary: Pour sauver le royaume Terre Scorpion et Sub Zéro sont obligés de travailler ensemble. À leur grand désarrois ! Sub Zéro n'a qu'une envie faire taire Scorpion. Et Scorpion n'a qu'une envie faire la peau à Sub Zéro. Mais tout peut si vite changer... "Je suis obligé de travailler avec lui ?" "J'ai le droit de le tuer, ou au moins de le faire taire ?" " Je vais te faire taire !"
1. Chapitre 1: Mission Sauvetage

Chapitre 1 :Mission de Sauvetage

Salut voixi une nouvelle histoire cette fois sur Mortal Kombat et sur le couple Sub Zéro/Scorpion ou Kuai Liang/Hanzo Hasashi. Je publie cette fanfiction sur une autre plateforme sur le même speudo et le même titre. Les chapitres seront en premier publiés sur l'autre plateforme (Wattpad) et enduite sur celle-ci. Voilà n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire !_

Et est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment publier des chapitres d'une même histoire, car je n'ai pas trop compris. S'il vous plaît !

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Il le hais, cette colère qu'il nourris depuis des années envers lui. Scorpion veux pas qu'elle disparaisse mais plus le temps passe et plus l'impression que ce feu qui autrefois animait mon corps devient cendre. Mais Hanzo continue,encore et encore de nourrir ce feu chaque jours,chaque heures,chaque minutes,chaque secondes qu'est son existence et il le fais pour son enfant, sa femme et son clan exterminé par ce monstre de glace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hanzo fait sa prière devant le monument de pierre comme chaque jour,à ce moment de la journée il désire ne pas être dérangé mais il semblerait qu'un Shirai Ryu ne l'ai pas comprit. Cette prière est devenue quelque chose de quotidien, sa femme, ce fut la seule forme d'attache qu'eux Hanzo, avant tout ça. Et encore aujourd'hui il ne sait même pas si il tient vraiment à quelqu'un. Enfin il y'a Takeda mais sinon personne.

Est-ce pour cela qu'il ne peut pas pardonner ? Hanzo connait la vérité, il l'a vue, entendue mais pourquoi est-ce si dur ? La réponse il l'a trouvée. Depuis un moment maintenant mais c'est si difficile, c'est la seul chose qui lui donne une raison. Si il accepté cette triste vérité, Hanzo ne sera pas à quoi se raccrocher.

\- J'espère que c'est important,grogne t,il. Il peut sentir l'autre sursauter mais répond tout de même.

\- Des personnes désirent vous voir,ils sont à l'entrée du temple.

\- Ils attendront,je dois finir ma prière,cela dit Scorpion se lève et suit le Shirai Ryu jusqu'à l'entrée du temple qui est un jardin,on l'appelle Le Jardin De feu,du fait delà couleur des feuilles de ses arbres qui passent d'un rouge écarlate,à un orange comme le feu ou encore un jaune comme le soleil; Toutes ces teintes donnent au lieu quelques chose d'apaisant et surtout de chaleureux.

Hanzo arrive devant ses invités qui ne sont qu'autres que Raiden,Jonny et Sonya.

\- Bonjour,grand maître Hasashi,Raiden s'avance vers lui,les deux autres suivent son mouvement et le salut.

\- Que me vaut votre visite ? Scorpion entre dans le vif du sujet.

il voit le visage du dieu s'assombrir,avant d'annoncer d'une voix grave.

\- Le royaume Terre est en danger.

\- Qui est l'ennemi ?

\- Nous ne savons pas mais c'est l'amulette

\- Comment ça ? Demande Scorpion, il ne désire pas revoir Schinnok.

\- Plusieurs personnes mal intentionnés sont à la recherche de cette amulette. Mileena est une des cibles. Nous devons retrouver l'amulette avant eux, dit Sonya avec détermination.

\- Donc nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible donc y comprit la tienne, rajoute Jonny bras croisées sur sa poitrine.

\- Qui sont ces autres renforts ? Demande Scorpion suspicieux,Jonny détourne soudain le regard mal à l'aise.

\- Nous allons essayent de trouver des renfort dans l'Outre Monde,et des...Lin Kuei

Le coeur d'Hanzo saute un battement Travailler avec Kuai . Impossible.

\- C'est hors de question ! crache Scorpion.

\- Je t'en pris,une trêve ! Tu as tué son frère ! s'exclame Sonya déjà fatigué par ce conflit qui dure depuis trop longtemps.

\- Il n'aimait même pas son frère ! Pour ce qu'il a fait,c'était bien mérité ! Réplique avec rage,Hanzo.

\- Nous allons,lui parler mais si il veut faire une trêve, serais-tu d'accord ? intervient Raiden,pour calmer les tensions.

\- Ouais, grommele Scorpion.

Sonya, Johnny et Raiden retournent à la base, Sonya décidé d'envoyer Cassie et son équipe parler avec Sub Zéro et cela va aussi leur servir d'entraînement,c'est Johnny qui a eu cette idée.

L'équipe arrive au temple des Lin Kuei,le trajet fut sous tensions. Ils arrivent devant la porte et se place.

\- Des intrus maître Kuai Liang.

Un Lin Kuei se met à genoux face à Sun Zéro assis avec nonchalance sur son fauteuil de glace.

\- Bien,j'arrive.

Un peu de distraction,il se lève avec un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Cage l'a déjà mit au courant de tout le plan,cela va le distraire pour un temps.

Sub Zéro avance et sort du temple,il les remarque rapidement. Première faute,il est sont pas très discret,mais il les ignore et se place devant la statue de pierres couverte sur quelques endroits de glace.

Le maître s'agenouille,fête les yeux et respire son souffle devient un petit nouage qui s'évapore aussitôt venu dans le vent glacial.

La froid ne le touche même plus.

Il ne sent plus rien,parfois il va torse nu dans les montagnes enneigées pour s'entraîner.

\- Sub Zéro ! une voix féminine et autoritaire vient de sa gauche,nous voudrions parler.

Sub Zéro se lève en soupirant.

\- Parler,vous ne savez faire que ça...

Cassie ordonne à ses coéquipiers de s'éloigner et fixe le maître Lin Kuei.

\- Nous voulons juste parler,mais si vous ne forcez en en venir aux mains on va le faire.

Sub Zéro ricane, le combat s'est engagé,les coups étaient rendus a chaque fois plus puissant,la neige autour d'eux commençait peu à peu à prendre la couleur du sang.

Sub Zéro esquive un droite grâce à sa glace,il donne un crochet du droit, Cassie une fois au sol réplique par une balayette et fait tomber l'homme. Elle se relève mais ne voit pas la boule de glace qui vient dans sa direction et se la prend de plein fouet,ce qui la rend congelé,la glace se brise par un autre coup de Sub Zéro.

Mais elle se relève et le combat se poursuit,Casier semble prendre l'avantage mai elle réduit sa garde. Le maître en profite,créer son épée de glace la frappe et Cassie finit inconsciente au sol.

\- Tu ressembles plus à ta mère que tu ne le penses.

Quelqu'un l'attaque,il bloque le coup de pieds et l'enchaînement continu jusqu'à ce que Sub Zéro inversé sa place avec un clone de place qui finit un poudre.

\- Tu as montré tes intentions Takashi Takeda,ton père t'as pourtant entraîné,dit le Lin Kuei.

\- Il m'a apprit beaucoup de choses,réplique le plus jeune.

\- Voyons ça.

Le combat s'est engagé,au fil du combat Takeda à sortit des lames de feux,Sub Zéro le gèle et lui assène plusieurs coups. Il est doué,mais encore trop jeune,il doit encore beaucoup apprendre, Sub Zéro le glace et lui donne une droite dans la mâchoire.

\- Pas assez visiblement.

\- HAAAAAA !!

Une personne se jette dans la direction de Sub Zéro,il saisit le bras ce cette personne et la fait basculer,elle atterrit sur ses pieds et se place en position de combat.

\- Jacqui Briggs,le Lin Kuei ne se met pas en position immédiatement et se contente d'observer la jeune femme.

\- Sergent Briggs, dit-elle d'un ton hargneux.

Kuai Liang sourit en coin et répond avec provocation.

\- C'est vrai que l'on aime les noms élogieux dans ta famille.

Un combat violent s'en suivit,le sang gicle sur le sol de pierre glacial,les poings percutent la peau de chacune des adversaires,les lames tranchent la chair,pour que le liquide rouge se déverse dans la blanche neige qui vire lentement à l'écarlate.

Sub Zéro a gagné,rien de bien étonnamment,il reste tout de même accroupie au sol pour faire une feinte. Ce qui marche,un autre adversaire se jette sur lui.

Kung Jin.

\- Une feinte ? dit-il avec une certaine surprise, "Ce n'est pas ça qui va te faire gagner ", rajoute t'il narquois.

\- Exact "répond Sub Zéro avec calme face aux provocations du plus jeune.

L'homme de glace est touché par une flèche à l'épaule,il l'a retire et envoie une boule de glace. Son adversaire gelé sur place,D'un Zéro lui assène une droite. Peu de temps après Kung Jin tombe au sol;vaincu.

\- Ton arrogance te mènera à ta perte",dit avec gravité l'homme au cheveux noir.

L'équipe finit ligoté,Casier tente par tout les moyens d'avoir une discussion civilisée avec le maître des Lin Kuei.

\- Si vous nous tuez,cela va mal finir pour vous ", prévient elle.

\- C'est vrai " ,il répond sur un ton de lassitude,ensuite il donne un ordre dans une langue inconnue à un Lin Kuei,qui s'empresse de les détachés.


	2. Chapitre 2: Je Suis Obligé !

Et un deuxième chapitre !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Alors,ça c'est bien passé ? une voix remplit de amusement interpelle les plus jeunes,Cassie lève la première la tête en direction de la porte du temple. Où se trouve son père,sourire aux lèvres. Il descend des escaliers et vient vers eux.

Ils discutent entre eux pendant un moment, les gamins changent plusieurs fois d'expression passant de la stupéfaction à la colère.

Avant de partir Jonny est venue prévenir Sub-Zero qu'une réunion à lieu demain à la base et que Scorpion serait présent.

Le lendemain une fois a la base Sub-Zero va directement à la salle de réunion où comme promis se trouve Scorpion. Les deux non pas le temps de s'échanger une remarque que Sonia entre le pas ferme, elle se place à entre Jonny et Raiden.

\- Comme vous le savez quelqu'un cherche à s'emparer l'amulette. On a besoin de plus d'informations alors l'équipe accompagné de Sub-Zero et Scorpion vous irez dans l'Outre Monde et vous récolterez le maximum d'informations. Tout est clair ? Pas de question ?

\- J'ai une question, dit Scorpion le visage renfrogné,"Je suis obligé de travailler avec lui ?"

Pas besoin de détail pour savoir qu'il parle du Lin Kuei, qui ne tarde pas à répliquer plus à l'attention de Hanzo que de Sonia.

\- Et quand à moi j'ai le droit de la tuer ? Ou au moins de le faire taire ?

\- C'est moi qui vais te faire taire définitivement !

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Tout deux sont prêt à se sauter à la gorge mais Sonia intervient à temps.

\- Tout les deux vous allez travailler en équipe et après et je dis bien après vous pourrez vous pourrez vous entretuer.

Ils sont ensuite parti en direction d'un hélicoptère, les deux ninjas se tiennent soigneusement à distance l'un de l'autre.

Sub-Zero n'éprouve plus de haine envers Scorpion mais à chaque fois je cette tête brûlée ouvre sa bouche il n'a qu'une envie c'est de le faire taire par tout les moyens. Pour l'instant il garde un air calme comme d'habitude.

Quand à Scorpion il se retient de toute ses forces pour ne pas se jeter sur l'autre glaçon et l'égorger sur place.

L'engin d'école avec tout ses passagers à bord, l'ambiance y est... étrange...

D'un côté les plus jeunes se lancent des piques toutes les cinq minutes et n'arrêtent pas de se disputer.

De l'autre les deux assassins restent dans un silence mortel.

La rage brûle dans les yeux de Scorpion, si les yeux pouvaient tuer Sub Zéro ne serait même pas à bord de cette hélicoptère.

Mais lui-même reste de glace ignorant royalement les regards de l'homme en face de lui.

\- On est bientôt arrivés ! prévient Jonny, la descente commence déjà.

L'équipe saute un à un de l'hélico pendant que celui-ci reste en marche, les hélices tournent avec rage au-dessus d'eux. Avant qu'il ne décolle.

\- C'est partie ! lance Jonny à l'intention de l'équipe qui commence sa marche.

La forêt est dense, des rayons de lumière parviennent tout de même à traversés l'épais feuillage.

\- Ferme la Kung Jin !

\- Hooooo l'agent Briggs est énervé !

Scorpion commence a devenir agacé des jacassements des deux combattants. Tout pour être repéré si des ennemis sont dans le coin.

\- Ça suffit tout les deux ! Si des ennemis sont ici peut être attaqués.

Ils se tournent leurs tête en direction du ninja qui lance un regard noir. Katy et Kung Jin se taise tout le long du trajet.

Hanzo fait basculer son regard un peu partout, il tombe sur Sub Zéro un mètre devant lui. Sous le vêtements qui couvre peu son corps Scorpion peut voir les muscles de son dos ondulés.

Attend quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend !? Pourquoi il l'observe ce glaçon !?

Scorpion secout sa tête pour chasser cette pensée. Il a grandement besoin de sommeil.

Les derniers rayons du soleil touchent la terre, cela fait des heures qu'ils marchent. Ild ont choisit de s'arrêter pour la nuit, dans une petite clairière entourée par les arbres. S'en perdre de temps des tâches sont données à chacun, et tout le monde obéi.

Le soir tombé le feu brille dans la petite clairière, appuyé contre un arbre Hanzo grignote le poisson pêché un peu plus tôt.

Les discussions sont de sujet et d'autres, Hasashi ne s'y interresse, il écoute d'une oreille.

\- Hanzo j'aimerais renforcer mon entrainement. Tu voudrais bien me reprendre à l'entraînement ?

\- Bien sûr Takeda. Tu es toujours le bienvenu chez les Shirai Ruy.

Le garçon a du potentiel, il manque juste d'expérience. Même si Scorpion n'est pas pour le travail d'équipe cela peut être une très bonne expérience pour Takeda. Puis avec le temps il avait fini par s'attacher au garçon, après tout Hanzo l'avait pratiquement élevé et les Shirai Ruy l'on toujours vu comme un membre de la famille ;du clan. Quand Takeshi est revenue le chercher après des années c'était vraiment étrange pour Scorpion.

Une léger sourire passe sur le visage de Hanzo, ce que Kuai remarque, et cela le fait sourire également. L'assassin vêtue de jaune rougit sous le regard de Sub Zéro, et il ne sait pas pourquoi. Une chose est sur pour lui c'est qu'il n'aura plus l'occasion de sourire.

Après avoir mangé du poisson grillé l'équipe s'endort à la belle étoile.

Ce soir c'est à Sub Zéro de monter la garde, il s'appuie contre un arbre et observe les alentours. Il ne semble y'avoir personne, il s'en doutait ils ne sont pas encore rentrés dans l'Outre-Monde.

Ses yeux bleus se pose sur la forme endormi de Scorpion. Le ninja jaune s'est couvert de deux couvertures, il s'était plein un peu plus tôt que l'hiver vient ( PAUSE ! NON JE SAIS GAME OF THRONE, MAIS VOILÀ SUR LE COUP J'AI PAS TROUVÉ D'AUTRE FORMULE BONNE LECTURE).

Le cryomancien sourit il observe encore pendant un instant Hanzo, Kuai était vaguement au courant de l'entrainement de Takeda avec Scorpion. Quand il a vu Takeda et Scorpion discutaient, le pyromancien lui a tout de suite parût plus ouvert. Kuai a eu l'impression de voir le vrai Hanzo Hasashi.

Kuai tourne subitement la tête vers un Scorpion réveillé debout à côté de lui.

\- Que fais-tu debout ? demande Kuai.

\- C'est bientôt mon tour de garde et je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de sommeil.

Scorpion s'assoit en tailleur dans l'herbe fraîche et ferme les yeux un instant. Le silence prend place entre les deux ninjas, ils sont tout les deux perdues dans leur pensées.


	3. Chapitre 3: Pas une paix, une trève

Une brise légère fait frémir les feuilles, sa froideur annonce le changement de température. Le silence est soudain brisé par la voix de Sub Zéro.

\- Comme on va devoir travailler ensemble nous devrions faire la paix. Tu ne crois pas ? "

\- Tu parles plutôt d'une trève," lui dit Hanzo.

Kuai soupire son envie de paix avec Scorpion n'est pas pour tout de suite.

\- Oui, une trève. Après cette mission on pourra continuer de se battre."

\- Bien j'accepte. Mais après cela tout est finit et ne t'attends surtout pas à de la pitié !

Kuai sourit et surprend Hanzo en lui tendant sa main, les sourcils du ninja se froncent. Ses yeux chocolat se posent sur son ennemie qui se contente d'un sourire patient. Hanzo tend sa main avec hésitation mais prend finalement la main de Sub Zéro.

Il tressaillit à la sensation froide mais il se surprend lui-même à âne pas trouver la sensation désagréable. C'est juste...étrange sur sa peau chaude.

Kuai aperçoit la surprise du ninja jaune mais ne dit rien au risque de recevoir un kunai dans la tête. Le Lin Kuei est lui aussi déstabilisé par la poignée de main d'abord par la chaleur que dégage Scorpion ou tout simplement car c'est Scorpion. Bien entendu Kuai avait déjà touché d'autres humain et tous avaient une température supérieur a la sienne, mais avec Scorpion s'est différents, sa peau n'est pas brûlante.

Les deux hommes détachent leur main et retombe dans le silence qui est beaucoup moins pesant.

\- Tu devrais dormir Hanzo, tu prends la garde dans deux heures.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! réplique avec sécheresse le principal concerné.

Kuai soupire.

\- Ce n'était qu'un conseil.

\- Et bien je n'en ai pas besoin !

\- Fais ce que tu veux.

Sub Zéro voulait juste mettre fin à cette discussion, mais ce n'était pas l'objectif du ninja a ses côtés qui ne veut pas être traité comme un enfant.

\- Exact je fais ce que je veux !"

\- Tu ne veux pas jus-!"

\- Tais-toi !"

Il y'a une chose que Sub Zéro ne supporte pas, c'est le manque de respect. Et en plus si c'est Scorpion qui ouvre sa bouche. Tout à coup il saisit Hanzo est le plaque sur le sol, celui-ci trop occupé à boudé ou se mettre en colère tout seul n'a pas vu venir son ennemie. Scorpion écarquille les yeux de surprise, le visage du Lin Kuei est si proche qu'il peut sentir le souffle froid sur son visage.

\- Hanzo tu devrais savoir que je ne supporte pas la manque de respect alors calme toi. " Sub Zéro grogne presque ses paroles mais Hanzo impétueux réplique, mer si ses membres sont bloques par le cryomancien.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre !

\- Et bien tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Un sourire sombre étire les lèvres de Kuai. Une de ses mains s'approche du visage de Hanzo et se pose sur sa bouche avant de la gelée. Dans un saut Kuai se retire et retourne s'appuyer conte un arbre. Un souire de triomphe orne son visage, Hanzo se redresse en tailleur. Pour être bien sûr de la situation il touche sa bouche où est gelé une bande de glace !

Il proteste des insultes au "connard" de Lin Kuei seul mot qui fut compris. Mais Kuai est peut d'un rire devant la scène, les ponts d'Hanzo finissent enflammés d'un geste vif il retire la glace. Sa bouche est engourdi et douloureuse. Et même avec la douleur les insultes ne tardent pas à fusées.

\- Espèce de connard de Lin Kuei ! Cette trêve tu peux te la foutre dans le cul !! Je vais te crever et te cramer jusqu'à qui ne reste que des putains de cendres !!!

Kuai éclate d'un rire sonore une partie de l'équipe est réveillé soit pas lui soit pas Scorpion mais Cassie leur dit clairement de la fermée et de dormir.

Hanzo passe son pousse sur sa gorge avec ce signe mortel il va vers ses couvertures et se recouvrent.

Le reste de la nuit se déroule à peu près bien.

Le réveil est rude pour les plus jeunes sauf Takeda. Habitude.

L'équipe s'est remise immédiatement en route pour enfin arriver grâce au portail dans l'Outre-Monde.

Ceux qui ne sont jamais venue ici sont vraiment surpris tout est si différent ! L'équipe se rend à la capitale et la encore ils sont émerveillé le lieu est beau mais en même temps terrifiant. Le sol est aride, pas de fleurs ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, le ciel est d'une couleur orange sans nuage avec pour seul présence le soleil flamboyant, si c'est bien un soleil.

Takeda reçoit une pression sur son épaule, c'est Hanzo qui lui fit signe de tête qu'il est temps d'y aller. Ils s'empressent d'emboîter le pas au reste de l'équipe.

Sub-Zero est sur cette endroit n'est pas fait pour lui, la chaleur y est assommante. La maître Lin Kuei est habitué à des températures extrêmes en dessous de zéro, le froid mordant et les montagnes enneigées sont son territoire. Kuai sort son masque est le met sur son visage, il rajoute aussi sa capuche. Son costume le revêt entièrement et le protège de la trop forte chaleur.

\- Tu fais tâche dans le paysage." La remarque de Scorpion atteint son oreille, il ne peut pas contredire Hanzo. Sub Zéro sourit sous son masque il se demande si le Shirai Ruy est encore en colère ou vexé ce qui est plus probable à propos d'hier soir.

"Et à propose d'hier soir tu me le paiera."

La réponse est oui. C'est au tour de Sub Zéro de piquer Scorpion étonnant il s'est vite pris au jeu et trouve amusant de voir un Scorpion agacé.

\- Mais je voudrais savoir, tu est en colère ou vexé comme un enfant ?

Un sourire étiez ses lèvres et peut-être que Scorpion l'a entendue dans sa voix.

\- Sourit tant que tu peux Lin Kuei, car une fois que j'aurais ta tête et ton corps à mes pieds. C'est moi qui sourirai.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimer tant que ça. Tu garderas quel partie le corps ou la tête ? Ou même les deux.

La bouche de Hanzo s'ouvre mais il est coupé par Johnny, la troupe s'arrête devant le temps de Koral Kahn.


End file.
